1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for sealing puncture openings in pneumatic tires and more particularly, to a tire plug insertion tool for inserting and sealing a band-shaped, resilient repair plug in a punctured pneumatic tire on an automobile or vehicle wheel. In a preferred embodiment the tire plug insertion tool is characterized by an elongated handle having an L-shaped, wheel-engaging shaft adjustably and pivotally mounted in a slot in the end of the handle. The wheel with the mounted punctured tire can be removed from the automobile or vehicle or left in place, and the flanged bottom end of the vertical wheel-engaging shaft is caused to removably engage the cupped rim or hub of the wheel and the handle is extended horizontally over the tread span of the tire. A plug insertion shaft is suspended from pivotal attachment to a carriage sleeve, slidably and adjustably mounted along the handle, to facilitate locating the bifurcated bottom end of the suspended plug insertion shaft above the puncture opening in the tire tread. The repair plug is inserted between the bifurcations of the plug insertion shaft, which is then extended downwardly into the puncture opening by pivoting the handle on the wheel-engaging shaft. Subsequent removal of the plug insertion shaft from the puncture opening by lifting upwardly on the handle, leaves the repair plug sealed in the puncture opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tools for repairing puncture openings in pneumatic tires are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 689,121, dated Dec. 17, 1901, to Benjamin J. Piquet, describes a "Tire Repairing Tool" for repairing punctures in pneumatic tires. The tool is frist used to enlarge a puncture opening in the tire and then to introduce through the enlarged opening, a plug having a double head and a short connecting shank, the shank being adapted to fill the opening and the heads adapted to close in contact with the inner and outer faces of the tire around the opening in an airtight manner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,167, dated Jun. 14, 1960, to Ralph K. Boyer, et al, details a "Tire Valve Tool" for inserting a rubber valve stem in the standard valve stem opening of a wheel rim adapted to mount tubeless tires. The tire valve tool is characterized by an elongated handle and an internally-threaded, valve stem attaching member pivotally attached to one end of the handle. One of multiple notches provided in the handle receives the edge of the wheel rim and the rubber valve stem is inserted in the valve stem opening and then threaded into the valve stem attaching member. As the handle is pivoted on the edge of the rim at the notch, the valve stem attaching member pulls and firmly seats the valve stem in the valve stem opening of the rim. The valve stem attaching member is finally unthreaded from the valve stem, leaving the valve stem firmly seated in the valve stem opening. A "Tire Plugger" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,314, dated Dec. 8, 1970, to Charles J. Docter. The tire plugger is adapted for inserting a puncture repair plug into a tire casing from the exterior of the casing. The tire plugger is characterized by a lever hinged to an elongated, open-ended barrel for advancing and retracting a plunger in the barrel. The shank of the repair plug is inserted in the barrel with the plunger retracted, and the plunger is advanced from the barrel by operation of the lever to seat the plug in the casing.
An object of this invention is to provide a tire plug insertion tool for inserting and sealing a repair plug in a punctured tire which is mounted on or removed from the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tire plug insertion tool for facilitating alignment of a rubber tire repair plug on the tool with a puncture opening in a pneumatic tire, and subsequent insertion and sealing of the plug in the puncture opening.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tire plug insertion tool for repairing a puncture opening in a pneumatic tire on an automobile or alternative vehicle wheel, which tire plug insertion tool is characterized by an elongated handle; a wheel-engaging shaft pivotally mounted on one end of the handle for removably engaging the cupped rim or hub of the wheel removed from the automobile or vehicle for repair of the punctured tire; and a tire plug carriage slidably and adjustably mounted on the handle for receiving the band-shaped, resilient repair plug, to facilitate alignment of the repair plug with the puncture opening and subsequent insertion of the repair plug into the puncture opening by lever operation of the handle, to seal the opening.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a tire plug insertion tool characterized by an elongated handle; a flanged, L-shaped, wheel-engaging shaft pivotally and adjustably extended through a slot in one end of the handle for removably engaging the rim or hub of an automobile or vehicle wheel, upon which is mounted a punctured pneumatic tire and which may be removed from the automobile or vehicle for repair of the tire, depending upon the extent of repair necessary; a tire plug carriage sleeve slidably and adjustably mounted along the handle; and a plug insertion shaft having a bifurcated bottom end suspended downwardly from pivotal attachment to the carriage sleeve for alignment of a band-shaped, resilient repair plug inserted between the bifurcations of the plug insertion shaft, with a puncture opening in the tire or tire tread and subsequent insertion of the repair plug into the puncture opening by lever operation of the handle, to seal the puncture opening.